Of Faded Love Letters and Chocolate Kisses
by Delicate Plume
Summary: It's valentines day and our favourite blonde hottie is in hiding, so where does faded love letters and chocolate kisses comes in? Read and find out. A little something for February 14, enjoy !


**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT **_**own Harry **

A/N: A little something this Valentine's Day for all the romantics out there in the world. Oh Hermione and Draco are 7th year meaning that they are heads.

* * *

"Hey, Malfoy someone's looking---" Hermione was unable to finish her sentence as she got herself occupied at avoiding a whizzing chocolate bar her way and it landed with a thud on the wall opposite her. She approached the blonde young man's room and whispered his name as she reached his door.

"Tell them I'm dead or something and if you want, you can give Potty and Weaselbee the chocolates those idiotic girls would hand out." Malfoy groaned and remained still on his bed. "I hate Valentine's Day."

"Isn't that surprising Malfoy?" Hermione said leaning on Malfoy's doorway. "And here I thought his Great Ferretness Draco Malfoy would be exuberant about Valentine's Day, what? With the possibility of a shaggaton, I thought it would have been like your dream come true Malfoy."

Malfoy grunted on his position on his bed and removed his arm from his eyes and looked squarely at Hermione, "I'm more sophisticated than you think Granger." And a smirk crept on that handsome face of his. "Besides, I'm a pureblood Granger, I am far more refined than you, a mudblood could ever be in a hundred years."

Hermione became red in the face and slammed his door shut, squeezing hard down on the long forgotten chocolate candies on her hand of which moments ago she intended to give that condescending Draco Malfoy.

"Just great Draco Malfoy, just great…" Malfoy said to himself as his door slammed shut and started to walk over to his study table. He opened a drawer and fingered a small rose scented pink envelope, "Sorry, I guess you have to wait again…"

Tears threatened to fall down on her face but she kept them at bay.

'_I Refuse to cry for that insensitive prat.'_

She then went to her room and threw herself on her bed, crying. "So much for not crying for that insensitive prat." She said angrily at herself. What could she have been thinking? Earlier she was planning on once and for all to tell Draco Malfoy that she had feelings for him. Damn! She must be losing her head. Thank goodness that bloody moron opened his dirty mouth to knock some sense into her.

* * *

She woke up at the sound of the portrait door slamming shut.

'_Malfoy must have decided to finally come out for the day.' _

Hermione got up from her bed and stretched, she noticed that it's already 5pm.

She walked out of her room and into the common room, that's when she noticed that Malfoy's door was ajar. She had never been there; the farthest she had been to his bedroom was by his door and that was just earlier this day. She can't understand why but there's something compelling her to go into his room.

_Okay, I'll go into his room but only to find proofs that would further prove to me that Malfoy is nothing but a prat. _Hermione thought to herself, justifying her actions.

She cautiously entered his room, looking inside she noticed that it was clean and orderly, much like her room except the colors and minus some knick-knacks that she kept. She noticed that a small drawer on his study table was slightly ajar, curiosity getting the best out of her; she came nearer to the study table and peeked inside the drawer and she noticed an envelope. It was a small envelope with rose patterns and it looked a bit old and scrutinizing it for more, she saw the initials HG, that being the final straw she extricated the letter from the drawer.

Her eyes widened when she saw who the letter was meant for. It was for her! In Malfoy's long elegant script, her initials were written!

'_Now Hermione don't jump into conclusions, it must be a hate mail for you!!!' _She scolded herself

"Just to be sure." Hermione said softly to herself as she opened the mystery letter.

_February 14, 1996_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I discovered recently that I have feelings for you. To say that it is disconcerting is a serious understatement. This can' t be good since I have my goals and priorities at the moment, as I am sure that you have yours as well and I am sure that the last thing we need is this meddlesome feeling of mine coming into light. Furthermore, you literally have a neon sign above your head saying "Boring bookworm". I can't make myself believe fully on what I'm feeling for you right now, it is so surreal, so I don't blame you if you can't believe it as well. I mean come on! It all seems illogical because other than insulting your posse, throwing snide comments and little run-ins such as like back on our third year where you slapped me, we hardly ever interact! And aside from that, the fact that I don't want to like you remains!!! But right now, at this very moment that I'm writing this pathetic excuse of a "love letter", yes Madame, this is a love letter, what the did you expect? Heart doodles and the words "I love you" written over and over again? Pfft… You must me crazy if you honestly expected that! I'm a Malfoy! Those are beneath me! Anyway, as I was saying , Let's say I don't give a damn about it all because either way I do like you and I get this fluttery feeling where it concerns you, that right now, all I care about is whether you have feelings for me as well. To hell with goals, priorities, preferences and that you may already be in a relationship with Weaselbee or some random bloke, All I want to know is if you reciprocate the feeling as well…. Honestly, I don't know what will happen next if you do and what if you don't but Valentines Day is fast approaching, (why else do you think I wrote this pathetic excuse of a love letter?!) I'm unsure of everything about this but in the mean time let me say, "I love you Hermione Granger and Happy Valentines day."_

_Sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy_

Hemione's eyes were as big as it could get when she finished reading the letter. Malfoy, the DRACO MALFOY wrote her a LOVE LETTER 2 years ago!!! HE LOVES HER???!!! The world must be coming to an end!

"What are you doing in my room?" A cold drawl came from behind her, chilling her to the spine.

For a few moments she just stared at him and he just did the same until he noticed the letter in her hands and he paled…

"You read my letter." It wasn't a question and there were no words as Hermione threw herself at Draco Malfoy, enveloping him on her arms. For a few seconds, Draco was dumbfounded but regained his composure and circled his strong arms around her waist, and they stayed like that for a moment.

Hermione pulled away a little and took something from her jean's pocket, a chocolate candy, one of the few that weren't damaged earlier. Draco watched curiously as she unwrapped the candy with delicate looking fingers and as she placed it on her mouth, mesmerized as she gently pulled him down to her, meeting him midway. Their lips touched and she gently pushed the chocolate candy into his mouth, the sensation was indescribable as the chocolate melted on his mouth and her lips gently caressed his.

He'll remember this kiss forever and both would remember this valentines day filled of faded love letter and chocolate kisses.

"Be my Valentine Draco." Hermione said as their sweet kiss ended with only a hair's breath away between their faces.

"Sure Granger but can I have another chocolate kiss, Hermione?"

* * *

A/N: I know it sucks and it's been awhile since I wrote something in here but I wanted to share this story. Happy Valentine's Day everyone.


End file.
